everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tihun Habtamu
Tihun Habtamu is the daughter of the Black Princess from Madame d'Aulnoy's The White Doe (also known as The Hind in the Wood). Info Name: Tihun Habtamu Age: 18 Parent's Story: The White Doe Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Maria Wassermond Secret Heart's Desire: To ride along the plains in my chariot. My "Magic" Touch: I can command a chariot pulled by ostriches. Storybook Romance Status: I have a boyfriend. His name is Richard Grenouille, and he's quite nice. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Unfortunately, I am somewhat vindictive when I'm double-crossed. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. There's animal racing in this class. Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I'd rather not get revenge - that one time I did place a curse on someone was stressful enough. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Maria. She's very nice and understanding. Also, my boyfriend Richard. Character Apperance Tihun is above average height, with brown skin and curly black hair cut to around her shoulders. She wears a white dress with red and yellow decorations, as well as sleeves down to her elbows. On her head is plenty of gold jewelry. Personality Tihun has a rough, abrasive personality, and is often getting into arguments with other students. She tends to be very sarcastic and loves dropping witty remarks. Like her mother, she is quite vindictive. However, Tihun does have a softer side and cares deeply about her friends. Biography Tena yistilign! My name is Tihun Habtamu. My mother was a wealthy princess of Ethiopia. She was betrothed to a prince from a faraway land. But when he broke his engagement to Mom, Mom was deeply offended and got help from her fairy godmother, the Fairy of the Spring, to put a curse on the princess who Mom's betrothed wanted to marry. Years later, Mom reconciled with her former fiance, and married someone else. I am the older of two girls. I have a younger sister named Mihret. I've made friends with Yolande Cerf, the daughter of the prince who rejected Mom. I'm also close with the Fairy of the Spring - she's my godmother too. I go to Ever After High, where Yolande also attends. I have been liking it here. I'm not into my mother's role, since I don't want to be jealous of losing a guy I love, and I definitely don't want to place a curse on anyone (even though I am guilty of it at times). I'm not into revenge. Thus I am a Rebel. I would rather focus on driving a chariot. I have six ostriches to use for it, though I generally use two at a time. I also have a seventh ostrich, a male ostrich named Ejigu, who I use for ostrich racing. Yolande also races ostriches with me since my mother gave her an ostrich as a present. People frequently describe me as a deadpan snarker. I admit, I'm always willing to drop a sarcastic comment when the time is right. That really contrasts with Yolande, who is friendlier and more polite. My boyfriend finds it very funny, but a lot of people seem to find it obnoxious. Students here are really hard to understand. There's so many annoying students - and a lot of strange students too, like those three little pigs who always play rugby in the hall and pick up and eat food that fell on the floor. I guess there's some things you're not meant to understand. I get a lot of praise for my beauty, though most students think that Yolande is prettier - but I do have a boyfriend who prefers me over her. Richard is really nice and he's very stylish. He often rides with me on my chariot. He enjoys my cooking - I know that not a lot of people here are into Ethiopian food, but Richard enjoys it. I admit, I can be a bit vindictive sometimes, and when people double-cross me I feel the desire to get back at them. I get this from my mother. Even so, I'm trying to control this. Richard tries to make sure I'm forgiving towards other students. Trivia *Tihun's surname means "wealthy person" in Amharic, referring to the great wealth of her mother. It is technically her father's name - in Ethiopia, most people use their father's first name as their surname. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Amanda C. Miller. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:The White Doe Category:The Orange Fairy Book